


Don't touch my brother.

by Oreloki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Female Reader, Female x Sans is... not, Fluff, Hate Sex, Kinda just winging this, Male x Papyrus is fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Overprotective Siblings, Slow To Update, Two reader POVs, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreloki/pseuds/Oreloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two siblings have a pretty good life in a cute little neighborhood... and then they get skeletons for neighbors. But what happens when two fall for eachother and the other two hate eachother? Trouble happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiis is my very very very first fanfic. Go easy on me, alright? I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Female name is marked with a ~~~~~  
> Male name is marked with a _____

You'd been living here with your sister for a few good years now. The two of you were raised by an alcoholic mother and an unfaithful father who was never around. Naturally, as soon as you were of age, you took custody of your younger sister and got the hell out of there. Cut them off completely. Moved halfway across the country. Over time, your former lifestyle started to feel like more of a bad dream than anything else, but sometimes it still haunted you in your sleep.

 

You'd made plenty of friends here. So did your sister, despite being an anti-social butterfly. Mostly you dragged her places, insistent on not allowing her to waste her life away on social media sites. You got her into martial arts classes, made her get a job, and her life took off from there. You couldn't say you weren't proud, but she was still a pain in the ass sometimes.  
  
Like right now. “~~~~~, it is _2:30 in the afternoon._ Get out of bed!” You shouted through her door, rapping your knuckles on it harshly. “We're going to a Halloween party tonight, remember?” You were replied to with a muffled groan, to which you rolled your eyes and went to the kitchen to clean things up before you left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You roll out of bed, hitting the floor with a soft thud and taking all the blankets with you. 2:30? Damn, it was still so early. Slowly, you freed yourself from your blanket nest and ushered yourself to the bathroom to soak in the tub for... two hours. Yes. Two hours was a reasonable time to bathe, right? If you got the water scalding hot, it would certainly stay warm for that long.

 

It was things like this that made your brother want to strangle you sometimes. You grin slyly to yourself at the thought of all the shit you put him through. Yeah, you were a bit of a bitch. Pretty hard to deal with sometimes. But he didn't have two many reasons to pester you anymore. You paid your half of rent just fine and still managed to enroll in college classes. You made the dean's list every semester so far, so he had no room to call you lazy. You worked your ass off between school, muay thai classes, and two jobs, so you had every right to be a sloth around the house.  
  
___________________  
  
You heard the tub getting filled up. Ugh, here she goes with one of her weird two-hour baths. Good thing the party wasn't until 6... Your attention was caught by a sharp knock on the door. Now who could that be, huh? All your friends were likely getting ready for the party, so it probably wasn't anybody you knew. You strode over to the door, flipping up the latch on the lock and opening it wide. You visibly jumped as you processed what your eyes were telling you. A skeleton. A live skeleton was towering in your doorframe, grinning at you and holding some kind of food container in his hand.  
  
“GREETINGS, NEW NEIGHBOR. I AM HERE TO DELIVER TO YOU A HOUSEWARMING GIFT.” He was so loud. Oh god.  
  
“Bro, we're supposed to be the ones getting housewarming gifts.” Sounded the voice of a shorter skeleton you had only just noticed. He wasn't nearly as conspicuous as the taller one.  
  
“NONSENSE. IF WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING GIFTS, THEN WHO WOULD I GIVE THIS SPAGHETTI TO?” You had the large container of spaghetti thrusted into your arms. It smelled... like burnt sauce. Tasty...  
  
“Uh, thanks, you really didn't need to do this.” You chuckled. “Um, you guys want to come in or something? I didn't know we were getting new neighbors. You must have moved in to the empty house right next-door, huh?”  
  
“YES. WE DID.” The taller skeleton was about to come inside when his brother grabbed his wrist.  
  
“We should actually get going. We wouldn't want to... spaghetti in your way.” Oh my god. He did not just.  
  
“Oh. Well I guess if you insist.” You roll your shoulders in a shrug. “Um, my name is _____, by the way. I'd introduce you to my sister, but she's busy right now.”  
  
“THAT IS ALRIGHT. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY SLIGHTY LESS GREAT BUT STILL GREAT BROTHER, SANS.”  
  
“Thanks for the introduction, bro. You're the best.” Sans gave a low chuckle.  
  
“Huh. Nice to meet you.” These two were adorable. Oh gosh. “Right, so, if you need anything, we'll be here until around 5:40. We're going to a... Halloween... party....” It dawned on you. Skeletons. A Halloween party. They'd be a hit. “Say, would you guys want to come with us? It's being hosted by a good friend of ours. I'm sure he'd love to meet you.”  
  
“OH SANS, CAN WE?” Papyrus got overly excited. “A PARTY. I COULD MAKE SO MANY FRIENDS.” His brother furrowed his brows, not that you were going to ask how that was possible. He looked like he was struggling to find an excuse to say no. Apparently he failed, because a moment or so later, he shrugged and nodded. “YES.” Papyrus exclaimed, throwing his bony arms in the air victoriously. You let out a quiet laugh at the sight of it all. These two were interesting, for sure.  
  
“Alright then, I'll be around to pick you guys up later. I gotta finish getting ready first.” You exchanged goodbyes and shut the door. After shoving the spaghetti in the fridge, you let out a sigh and walked over to the bathroom. “Hey ~~~~~?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“We have new neighbors.”  
  
“I heard. One of them was screaming.”

You couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, he was.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was kinda short. I'm sure chapters will get longer as I get more into the swing of this.
> 
> If you see ways I can improve, please don't hesitate to leave some feedback.


End file.
